


Survival and Family

by Salvatoregirl24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Sirius Black, Crossdressing Harry, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Shane Walsh Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas Lives, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatoregirl24/pseuds/Salvatoregirl24
Summary: Harry Potter is married to Blaise Zabini they take a vacation away from England to travel the US towards the ending of their stay in Atlanta Harry notices his body is starting to change he and Blaise try to get home to England and but they aren't allowed to leave America.This is Mpreg Don't like it don't read. It might be Daryl/Harry/Blaise later on not at the beginning
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell/Fred Weasley, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	1. Blaise and Harry

Chapter One- Blaise and Harry

Harry mumbled softly against his husband’s chest he looked up at Blaise Zabini and the muscular Auror was sleeping soundly with his hand on Harry’s back and one arm under his head. Harry mumbled ‘’Blaise it’s time for you to wake up.’’ Harry looked down at his chest and it was growing slightly.

He frowned and Blaise mumbled ‘’Give me two more minutes luv’’ Harry went to the mirror in their bedroom they had gone on vacation to the USA and they were resting in their hotel room. He stood to the side and looked at his chest area and it was big.

He then looked at his stomach it was flat. Harry threw a pillow at his husband and yelped ‘’Blaise wake up!’’

Blaise bolted up and said ‘’What is it I’m awake!’’

Harry said ‘’Look at my chest’’

Blaise looked at his husband and his eyes widened and he said ‘’You have breasts’’

Harry yelped ‘’I see that why’’

Blaise said ‘’I don’t know call Severus.’’

Harry went to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and he waited and Severus’s face popped up and he said ‘’Papa I have breasts look at this’’

Severus said ‘’Have you cast a Diagnostic charm on yourself yet’’

Harry was a healer he said ‘’I didn’t even think of that’’ Severus shook his head Sirius popped up beside his husband.

Sirius grinned and said ‘’Hey puppy how’s the vacation coming along’’

Harry said ‘’Hold on Daddy’’ Harry pointed his wand at himself and said the spell a paper appeared and he read it and froze in shock Harry stuttered ‘’I’m pregnant.’’

Blaise froze and Severus said ‘’What did you just say?’’

Sirius said ‘’I have heard about male wizard pregnancies it only happens to powerful wizards.’’

Harry looked at his adopted parents in shock Severus said ‘’Get home I will look up male pregnancies.’’

Harry nodded and looked at his husband and Blaise was staring at his stomach as if he was in a trance. He said ‘’Blaise’’

Blaise walked over slowly and then dropped to his knees and placed his head on Harry’s stomach he mumbled ‘’We are pregnant’’

Harry eyed him and he said ‘’We are’’ Blaise took the paper and looked at the paper with a smile.

He said ‘’We have to get home’’ he flicked his wand and everything packed itself quickly. He called for a taxi and they waited and Blaise fixed him a cup of Jasmine tea and he relaxed and Blaise put his feet up Harry eyed his husband he was pampering him more than usual. He looked at the paper and he was three weeks pregnant.

An hour later they walked out with their bags and they went to the airport and to the magical side when they walked in there were witches and wizards yelling and they cried ‘’What do you mean we can’t leave America!’’

Blaise said ‘’I will see what’s going on luv’’ Harry nodded and sat down to wait people were yelling.

Blaise walked over to the front desk and he said ‘’What is going on here?’’

The attendant said ‘’I can’t say but the higher ups won’t let anyone leave some type of sickness is going around I’m sorry.’’

Blaise hissed ‘’My partner is pregnant we need to get back to England’’

The attendant said ‘’Someone will be in touch but I suggest you stock up on supplies magical and Muggle you can see if you can get on a muggle plane but they aren’t letting people on either we are trying to stop the spread of this virus.’’

Blaise growled and walked away and went to his husband and he said ‘’Come on we are going to a wizardry ally for now’’

Harry said ‘’Blaise what’s happening’’

Blaise said ‘’I don’t know the attendant didn’t say much but he did mention a virus spreading in the muggle world and the magical world isn’t letting anyone leave their countries.’’ Harry put a hand on his stomach and Blaise said ‘’Hey now don’t worry I’m sure it’s nothing but we should prepare just in case.’’ Harry nodded and put up is Shield’s around his mind.

Blaise went to the magical parts in Georgia gathering whatever he could find potion’s foods he bought concealable trunks to store everything in and books he even went to the goblin’s and bought a sword made by the goblins. He left the bank and he was looking at a baby store. Blaise took his hand and they went in and bought everything they could for their baby.

Harry said ‘’Do you think I should buy some woman’s clothing if we are in the muggle world men can’t get pregnant’’

Blaise nodded and said ‘’We will get some in the muggle side’’ they went and bought cloaks to keep them warm and cool they got four sets of cloaks. He then went to get Harry something to eat they spent an hour there Harry eating his fill of anything he wanted on the menu and ordered some stuff to go. They ended up going to muggle clothing stores to get Harry some women’s clothing and underwear and then went all out shopping for muggle supplies buying out mostly everything in the store in more then five stores. They checked back into their hotel room and called Severus and Sirius over the floo. Sirius answered and he said ‘’Harry! Are you and Blaise okay we have been hearing strange rumor’s in the ministry. Draco Malfoy came and told us he and his wife are coming to the estate Neville and Luna are on their way along with Remus and Teddy the twins are coming as well.’’

Harry said ‘’We can’t get home they won’t let us leave America right now Daddy’’

Sirius growled ‘’I will find a way to get you home Harry just wait for me okay…I love…’’ the flames turned red and the connection was cut off. Harry’s eyes widened.

Blaise said ‘’It’s going to be okay’’ Harry put his face into Blaise’s chest and nodded slowly. Blaise rubbed his back and ran his finger’s through his long hair and kissed the top of his head. All the while he was worried because they shut off the floo connection.

A month later

Blaise looked at the stupid muggles banging on the doors to the CDC he had the same idea but he was scooping out the place before hand he saw the dead bodies and then saw the walker’s they were so loud so very loud. He would have to risk it he looked at Harry he had been vomiting off an on he couldn’t keep anything down he saw the door’s opening and Blaise climbed out of the car and grabbed their things and he said ‘’Come on luv let’s move stay in front of me’’ Harry nodded and they started running they made it just before the door’s shut. He looked at the group in front of him and Blaise stood in front of his wife.

Rick looked at the young adult’s they didn’t even look 23 yet that had just run in after them there was a brown skinned male he was muscular and stood at six foot he had guns on his belt and knives the woman she had long black hair that was currently in a ponytail she pulled it over her shoulder. She eyed them with emerald green eyes she had an hourglass frame and she was in a jean’s and a v-neck red shirt and boots she was very pretty she was several inches smaller than the man. She stared them down and Jenner said ‘’You two the price of admission you give blood deal’’ the male nodded the girl stood to the side of him with her hand in his. They had matching wedding rings on their fingers so they were married.

They followed behind the group and stayed to the side they sat down and Jenner drew their blood the girl said softly ‘’I’m pregnant and I haven’t been able to keep anything down morning sickness.’’

Jenner nodded and said ‘’I’ll set up an IV drip to give you some fluids and I’ll give you some anti-nausea medicine’’ the girl nodded and said ‘’Thank you.’’ She had a mixed British accent the man was next he kept an eye on the girl.

Jenner said ‘’When did you find out?’’

The man said ‘’A few days into this mess when the news spread to the airports, we were going home but they wouldn’t let us leave so we had to stay here.’’ He looked at his wife she wasn’t showing yet she still had a flat stomach. She stood up and he helped her and the woman said ‘’My name is Harry this is Blaise’’ Jenner said ‘’Edwin Jenner let me set up the IV drip you can stay in the Rec room for now until it’s finished.’’ Harry nodded her head.

Blaise squatted in front of him and he said ‘’You okay’’ looking at his stomach Harry nodded and said ‘’I’m fine it’s nice in here’’

Blaise nodded and kissed him on the lips and then said ‘’I’m going to look for supplies that might be here but I won’t go until later on do you want to try to eat something.’’ Harry nodded he was drained it was like his magic was focused on the baby he didn’t mind at all but it made it hard on Blaise having to do everything he felt horrible he put a hand on the bags under Blaise’s eyes.

He said ‘’You need to rest Blaise’’ Blaise stood up and went to their backpacks and pulled out two premade sandwiches and a bottle of pumpkin juice and a butterbeer. Harry’s stomach growled and he took the butterbeer happily and opened it immediately. Blaise grinned when he saw Harry drinking it Blaise pulled out the sandwiches and handed one to Harry and took the other for himself, he started eating the food watching Harry keep the food down finally the nausea potions didn’t seem to help him at all. He finished his food and he sighed softly and yawned and Harry felt Blaise lay his head on his lap and Harry looked down at him and he was asleep. Harry pulled a blanket out of his pack and covered Blaise with it Harry ran his finger’s through Blaise’s curly hair Blaise liked to keep his hair in a buzz cut but they hadn’t had the time to cut his hair so it had grown out and it was silky with curls going through it his hair reached the top of his ears so it hadn’t grown that much.

An hour later

Carol walked into the Rec room with Carl and Sophia behind her and she saw the young couple sleeping the man had his head on the girl’s lap sleeping like that. Carol walked over slowly and the man woke up his eyes snapping open he grunted and moved the blanket to place it over his wife and he made her lay on her side on the sofa putting her head on the pillow. Carol asked ‘’You two didn’t have dinner with us’’

The man said ‘’We have our own supplies we ate in here’’ he looked at her with grey eyes and he said ‘’Blaise Zabini’’

Carol’s cheeks turned red and she said ‘’My name is Carol this is my daughter Sophia and Carl Grimes he’s the son of Rick and Lori.’’ Blaise nodded he looked at the IV and it was empty he took the needle out of Harry’s arm and placed a bandage over it.

Carl said ‘’You have a weird accent.’’

Blaise couldn’t stop the smirk and he said ‘’You have one too’’ Carl’s eyes widened and Blaise chuckled and he said ‘’I’m Italian and I went to a school in Scotland so my accent is a mixture of the two.’’ He went to the bookcase and looked at some of the books up there he grabbed two books and sat down and Carol said ‘’Can we stay in here?’’ Blaise said ‘’As long as your quiet’’ Carol nodded and the children went to the board games to look for something to play. Carol grabbed a book as well and went and sat in a chair and looked at Carl and Sophia they were playing checkers quietly. She looked at the man in the room he had his leg crossed over the other reading he looked like royalty he had an air around him it was like ‘’I’m better than you’’ but he allowed them to stay in the room so he was nice.

_Flashback_

**_Blaise looked outside everything was going to hell he could see people looting trampling over other people. He heard screaming and he saw a dead person digging into a woman’s stomach the woman was still alive screaming and the muggles just kept running around like chickens with their head’s cut off. He needed to get Harry somewhere safe away from people he looked at Harry and Harry was sitting on the sofa Blaise knew what he was doing he was building up his walls around his mind so he could block it all out. Blaise waved his wand and blocked out the chaos that was going on outside._ **

**_He walked over to the kitchen and packed_ up everything inside including the kitchen’s pots and pans and utensil’s they had tried the floo over and over again the flames just wouldn’t turn green no matter how many times they tried to contact Sirius and Severus. He said ‘’I’m going to go find a car okay Harry don’t let anyone inside I’ll apperate inside when I get back alright’’ Harry nodded Blaise looked at him and he kissed him Harry kissed him back and he said ‘’Be careful’’ Blaise nodded. **

**_Harry started to boil some water after Blaise left to make some tea to relax, he was shaking this was awful what would happen to their baby why did this happen. He started to make a cup of tea and he sat down and sighed softly. A voice said ‘’Master’’ Harry jumped and saw a figure in black. He couldn’t see their face and Harry pulled out his wand and the figure said ‘’I won’t hurt you my name is Death and you Harry James Potter are my master.’’_ **

_Flashback Ends_

Jenner stared at the results in shock and he mumbled ‘’This can’t be right’’ Harry was pregnant but the results showed he was 100 percent male. Jenner ran the results again and again the result was the same every time. Jenner then looked down and saw that he didn’t have the virus everyone had the virus except Harry Blaise had the virus. Jenner paced back and forth and he looked up when Rick Grimes walked in drunk, he said ‘’How’s the blood?’’

Jenner said ‘’Fine’’ he watched him fall Jenner said ‘’Are you okay?’’ Rick nodded. Jenner ignored what Rick was saying and looked at the blood results again in shock this could be the answer but it was too late. He looked at the clock on the wall he had to rethink things what if Harry was the key to everything what if for the first time in a long while he had a tiny bit of hope for the future even if he wasn’t going to be apart of it.


	2. CDC In Flames

Chapter Two- CDC In Flames

Harry woke up and saw Blaise putting things in their packs Blaise said ‘’This place is loaded with medical supplies guns army knives dehydrated food it will last us until we can get home or find a place to hold up in.’’

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned and said ‘’You look rested’’ and smiled at him and Blaise smiled back at him and kissed his forehead.

Harry went to shower and he looked at his chest and groaned and mumbled ‘’Really’’ his chest had grown from the last time he had seen it. He stepped into the shower and washed his hair he was going to have to cut it some it reached his waist now. He had let it grow out to stop it from being wild and untamable. He put his head under the spray he felt the warm water hit his scalp and sighed in relief they had to keep running and running they didn’t have time to set up their tent anywhere so this was the first time he was able to take an actual shower they mostly used cleaning charms on their bodies or water from a bottle to take a bath or a wipe down.

Blaise sat outside the bathroom he had already taken a shower earlier that morning so he was dressed in a black and green plaid flannel shirt and jeans he had his belt on with his guns and knives. Harry walked out in a Scoop Neck Short Sleeve T-Shirt and black jeans with his boots on his hair in a braid going down his back he had a sword attached to his back. They walked into the dining room and saw the group eating bacon and eggs. Harry covered his nose looking green at the smell of the bacon and Blaise said ‘’I’ll get you some cereal and some orange juice.’’ Harry nodded and sat down at the end of the table where the bacon wasn’t present, he cleared the air around him with a wave of his hand. Blaise came over and with cereal and eggs and he put the eggs on his plate and didn’t touch the bacon. Blaise handed him the bowl and Harry took a bite of the cereal in the bowl.

Rick said ‘’Where were you headed?’’

Blaise said ‘’We didn’t have a place to go all our family are across the pond in England and Italy the planes shut down we didn’t have a honeymoon so we came here to travel the US. We found out we were pregnant a few days before things went to hell.’’

Jackie said ‘’How long have you been married?’’

Harry looked at her she was talking to him he said ‘’We married out of school so almost a year and a half we graduated at 17 I’m 18 he’s 19.’’

Blaise nodded and started eating Rick said ‘’Do you have a plan?’’

Blaise said ‘’No we are just going to look for a safe place until the babies born that’s why we came here hoping this place was still active’’ Jenner walked in after Shane came into the room Jenner looked at Harry and Blaise stared him down. Jenner looked away and started pouring a cup of coffee. Harry grabbed Blaise’s hand Blaise held his hand and watched the blond woman and the older man started asking questions.

Blaise looked at the screen and Harry walked up towards the screen and mumbled ‘’Synapses’’ he looked at Jenner and said ‘’This is a brain that has been infected right’’

Jenner’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Yes the test subject was bitten this is what happens to the brain after infection’’

Harry hummed and said ‘’It’s like Meningitis then or any other type of virus that attacks the brain’’

Blaise said ‘’Can you explain more Harry I’m not a doctor’’

Harry said ’Synapses are electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death.’’ He watched as the virus went throughout the brain, Harry mumbled ‘’It’s fascinating to watch how it works could it be airborne doctor that would explain how it went throughout the world in such a short amount of time that would mean everyone is infected when you die you turn.’’

Jenner said ‘’You know that’’

Harry said ‘’I’ve seen the dead that don’t have bites or scratches I know a lot of people in our hotel killed themselves with overdoses or hanging themselves and they weren’t bitten or scratched.’’

Jenner looked at him in shock and he said ‘’Yes that’s true it’s airborne we are all infected.’’ Everyone in the group gasped softly and Jenner went to explaining the process. Blaise went to Harry and wrapped his arms around him Harry looked up at his husband Blaise eyed Jenner.

Blaise heard Dale the older man ask ‘’ Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... That clock... It's counting down. What happens at zero?’’ Blaise and Harry looked at the clock he was talking about.

Jenner answered ‘’The basement generators... they run out of fuel.’’

Rick said ‘’And then?’’ Rick asked ‘’Vi, what happens when the power runs out?’’ Vi answered ‘’When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur.’’

Blaise said ‘’Go get our things Harry right now and wait for me upstairs’’ Harry nodded and walked out of the room Blaise watched the men run towards the basement Blaise hissed ‘’What in the name of Merlin are they doing?’’

Harry rushed to the Rec room grabbing their bags and rushed out and ran into Daryl Dixon. Daryl caught him around his waist so he didn’t fall and Harry’s eyes widened and green met blue and Daryl grunted ‘’Ya okay’’ Harry nodded still looking into his eyes and Daryl stood him up and said ‘’You have your things.’’

Harry nodded and said ‘’Blaise told me to go upstairs with our things’’ Daryl nodded and followed the others to the main room Harry went to the stairs and started for the top floor.

Blaise shouted ‘’What are you people doing let’s go!’’ Rick came back and Lori cried ‘’Rick’’ Rick said ‘’Stay there’’

Lori and the other’s ignored him and Blaise hissed ‘’Are you serious?’’ Daryl turned to leave and the doors shut and locked in place.

Rick said ‘’Jenner, what's happening?’’ Jenner answered ‘’ The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule.’’ He looked at the clock and took the alcohol from Daryl he took a drink and then Daryl snatched it back.

Blaise yelled ‘’What in the hell do you think this place is think decontamination means what you nutters. We need to leave stop asking question’s and let’s just go!’’ he turned and the door’s shut. Blaise said ‘’Did you lock us in here?’’

Blaise rushed over and grabbed Jenner by the shirt Jenner said ‘’It’s for the best’’

Blaise said ‘’Harry is here how is this for the best’’

Jenner said ‘’Your wife has time to escape’’

Blaise growled ‘’She won’t leave without me!’’

Jenner was shoved away from Blaise and Shane grabbed him and held a gun to his face and said ‘’Open those doors right now or I will blow your head off do you hear me!’’ Blaise was about to pull out his wand and make him when Rick started talking to him and Blaise slipped the wand back into its holster when Jenner opened the door. Jenner said ‘’Mr. Zabini’’ Blaise went to him and he said ‘’I know the truth I....but there’s something else he’s immune he’s not infected’’

Jenner shoved a flash drive into his hand and Blaise looked at him and Rick said ‘’Blaise let’s go!’’ and Blaise took the flash drive and slipped it into his pocket. He ran out of the room Jackie Andrea and Dale stayed behind. Blaise ran and saw Harry waiting Blaise grabbed him and looked and saw Rick pull out a grenade. He pulled Harry down and covered him with his body and there was a mini explosion and the sound of glass breaking. Blaise helped Harry up and he helped him out of the building. Harry ran out of the building quickly heading to the car Blaise had found. They climbed in and Blaise said ‘’Get down’’ Harry nodded and went to the floor of their car. The whole CDC building went up in flames thirty seconds later. Harry and Blaise sat up and looked and saw Andrea and Dale getting up and running to the RV.

That night

Harry climbed into the trunk where there was a pile of blankets and pillows Blaise climbed in and closed the trunk and Harry curled up next to him and Harry said ‘’Are we staying with them?’’

Blaise said ‘’It’s safer to stay in a group’’ Harry nodded and Blaise kissed him softly on the lips and Harry kissed him harder and Blaise growled softly his hand went under Harry’s shirt and Harry pulled back and Blaise kissed his neck and Harry mumbled ‘’You’re not weirded out right’’

Blaise mumbled ‘’If I was, I would tell you it’s fine very sexy.’’

Harry’s cheeks turned bright red and Blaise snickered and tried to unbuckle his bra and Harry said ‘’I will never get used to a bra’’ he shuttered.

Blaise said ‘’I like a challenge’’ and covered them up with a blanket and Harry laughed.

Rick and Shane looked at the foggy Zabini car and Rick said ‘’To be young again.’’

Shane looked at him and said ‘’I don’t know about you but I’m still young’’

Rick said ‘’Yeah ten years ago’’ Shane punched him in the arm and Rick snickered and Shane huffed at him and smirked.

The next morning

Harry sat on the hood of their car with Blaise in front of him Blaise had his arms crossed over his chest. Rick looked at them and Rick said ‘’Are you two staying with us?’’

Blaise said ‘’Yes, we are staying I was a officer in England with MI5 Security Service intelligence Officer’’ he looked at Harry and said ‘’She’s a healer or doctor over here she started her training while we were in school.’’

Rick and Shane’s eyes widened and Carl said ‘’Cool!’’

Blaise looked at the boy and said ‘’We use wicked’’

Carl said ‘’Wicked’’ and Harry and Blaise laughed softly at the boy. Harry pulled a gun from Blaise’s belt and flipped the safety off and shot a walker in the head that came from the woods she flipped the safety back on and slipped it back into the belt.

Rick said ‘’Alright people let’s move out’’ everyone climbed into their cars Daryl climbed on his bike. Blaise started the car and drove behind Carol’s car. Harry mumbled ‘’I hope Sirius and Severus are okay’’

Blaise said ‘’I’m sure they are fine love’’ Harry nodded.

In Scotland Black-Prince Manor

Draco Malfoy said ‘’Scorpius come on time to wake up’’ the two-year-old peaked out from under the covers and giggled at his daddy. Draco smiled at him and picked him up and threw him in the air and Scorpius squealed. Draco walked downstairs and saw his wife with Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and Katie Weasley nee Bell setting the table for breakfast. Neville was feeding his son one year old Franklin who had somehow gotten baby food all over the both of them.

Roxanne daughter of George and Angelina who was five she looked at Scorpius and went over and made grab hands and said ‘’I will hold Scorpy’’ Katie was heavily pregnant with Fred and hers son she would pop any day now.

Draco said ‘’Be careful no running’’ Roxanne nodded and said ‘’Yes Uncle Draco’’ she walked carefully to the living room. Draco looked at four-year-old Teddy who was reading a book Remus walked over and Sirius walked from the kitchen and said ‘’Draco I need to use Athena I finished another set of mirrors and I want to get one to Harry and Blaise.’’ Draco nodded and went to the owlery and looked at Long Eared Owl looked at Draco and she hooted and Draco said ‘’Could you take this to Harry and Blaise’’ Athena hooted and Draco said ‘’Be careful stay away from people and the inferi you hear’’ Athena hooted and nodded and nipped his nose and licked it softly after he attached the small package on her leg. Draco watched her fly out of the wards and looked at Severus standing on the balcony Severus looked at him and Draco walked over and he said ‘’Uncle’’

Severus said ‘’I’m fine just making sure the wards are holding’’ he looked at the few walkers at the wards once they touched them, they went up in flames. Severus nodded and they went back into the house for lunch.


	3. The Herd

Chapter Three- The Herd

Harry looked at Blaise and he watched the caravan as they drove down the road Harry was drinking some butterbeer and Blaise said ‘’You okay’’ Harry nodded and said ‘’I’m fine I don’t feel sick this morning so I’m enjoying it while I can.’’ Blaise wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed the side of his head and Harry grinned at him.

Thirty minutes later

Harry climbed out of the car when the RV broke down. Harry went to the front of the car and went to Daryl’s bike and Daryl looked at her and said ‘’You know something about bikes’’

She hummed and said ‘’My Daddy has a bike it’s a bit different from yours through’’ Daryl nodded and Daryl started to go through things Daryl tossed an empty bottle at her and Harry caught it.

Blaise walked over and said ‘’I want you to stay in the RV’’

Harry nodded and he looked she said ‘’Find anymore baby things give them to Blaise’’ Blaise nodded at Daryl and they walked away together.

Harry went to the RV Dale said ‘’You can go lay in the back on the bed if your tired’’

Harry said ‘’Thank you’’ Dale nodded and watched the young woman go into the RV. Harry closed his eyes for a moment in the bed and he was fast asleep. He woke up to Andrea screaming Harry opened his eyes and almost gasped but he stayed silent he didn’t want the walker’s attention to drift to him. Andrea wouldn’t stop screaming more walkers could here she came out of the bathroom with a screw driver grabbing the walker’s hair and stabbed it over and over in the eye. Harry sighed in relief and sat up and put a hand on his stomach when it rolled and he said ‘’Don’t start now peanut.’’

The rolling stopped and Andrea looked at her and said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Harry nodded and he said ‘’Sorry.’’

Andrea said ‘’Your pregnant I wouldn’t want you to risk you and your baby’s life.’’

Harry looked at her and nodded Harry sat down in the RV at the table and Blaise brought a wounded T-Dog to her he said ‘’He was cut on a piece of metal I’m going to go look for the girl’’ Harry said ‘’What happened I heard screaming’’

Blaise said ‘’Carol’s girl Sophia was chased off into the woods by two walker’s Rick went after her.’’

Harry said ‘’Be careful’’ Blaise nodded and Harry looked at T-Dog and said ‘’Let’s see what I can do with your arm.’’ She left the RV and went to her car and grabbed her pack Harry went back to the RV and picked up a Mortar and Pestel and he crushed up some antibiotics and added water and put the liquid into a syringe and did the same with the pain pills. He pulled out a bottle of lidocaine and peroxide. T-Dog looked at the bottle and gulped and Harry looked at him and said ‘’It won’t hurt’’ T-Dog looked at him like he was insane Harry grinned T-Dog looked at the woman in front of him and she poured it into the wound and Harry said ‘’It’s going to sting like you just stuck your arm into an angry hornet’s nest.’’ T-Dog grunted and Harry watched the wound bubble and fizz and then he rinsed the wound out and did it again and again and then he opened the box of lidocaine and sprayed it into the wound and then flicked the man’s arm and T-Dog sighed happily when he didn’t feel anything Harry hummed and went to work stitching the wound she sung softly to herself mostly and to T-Dog.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Oh-oh, oh-oh

Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

T-Dog listened and closed his eyes and what seemed to be a few minutes later he was stuck with a needle he opened an eye and Harry was pushing the medication into a vein he had found the wound on his forearm covered by a large piece of gauze when had she done that Harry hummed and she said ‘’When you go to bed tonight, I’ll set up an IV drip and then give you the pain medication using that I just gave you an antibiotic just now.’’

T-Dog whispered ‘’Thank you but you didn’t finish the song’’

Harry looked at him and said ‘’I’ll finish it tonight when I set up the drip, I find that singing to my patients calms them down and I heard that song over the radio when we came over here.’’ T-Dog nodded and stood up and Harry looked outside and blinked when he noticed it was sunset, he said ‘’Wow I didn’t even notice the sun setting.’’ He walked out and saw Carol by the guardrail holding herself. Harry ignored Andrea’s little temper tantrum he ran over to Blaise when he came back with Rick and Daryl.

Blaise said ‘’Hey luv’’ Harry kissed him on the lips and Blaise kissed him back and said ‘’You fix up your patient’’

Harry hummed ‘’Yep twenty stiches but he’s good he’s going to be on antibiotics for a bit but he should be fine.’’

Carol said ‘’You didn't find her?’’

Rick said ‘’Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light.’’

Carol said ‘’You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods.’’

Daryl said ‘’Hunting out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost.’’

Carol got hysterical ‘’But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?’’

Rick said ‘’I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there.’’

Daryl finished ‘’And we tracked her for a while.’’ Blaise said ‘’Come on Harry let’s get some rest’’ Harry was led to their car and Blaise took off his belt with his weapons putting it on his side Harry took off his sword and took off his shoes and climbed into their sleeping place Blaise said ‘’I have watch tonight’’

Harry said ‘’I can help too’’

Blaise shook his head and said ‘’You need all the rest you can get just focus on eating and protecting yourself we have no idea what could hurt the baby or what can’t.’’ Harry crossed his arms and Blaise said ‘’Harry I don’t want you to do anything save your SPS for after the baby’s born please your magic is wonky at best Harry do you understand me’’

Harry said ‘’I know I know but Sophia…’’

Blaise hissed ‘’If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Carol’s and Lori’s I would have made some noise to distract the walkers from my kid it’s not your responsibility to protect someone’s kid if I’m an ass then so be it you can hit me if you want but that’s how I feel’’ Harry pulled Blaise down to lay down beside him and turned onto his side and Blaise pulled his back to his chest and wrapped his body around Harry’s and placed both hands on Harry’s stomach. Harry’s eyes widened and he said ‘’I have to put an IV into T-Dog’s arm’’

Blaise mumbled ‘’I’ll do it relax I have to get out soon anyway’’

Harry nodded and grabbed the supplies and said ‘’You know how to find a vein right’’ Blaise shook his head no and Harry put Blaise’s hand on his arm and said ‘’Feel for a vein in my arm’’ Blaise did as he was told and he felt a vein quickly and Harry said ‘’When you find a vein you take a butterfly needle’’ holding up said needle he said ‘’Once you get the needle into the vein blood will start to fill the needle and then you tape the needle down and then you take a syringe that has Saline in it’’ holding it up and said ‘’You connect this end to the needle and push the saline inside slowly so that the vein doesn’t pop ask him if it feels okay no pain it shouldn’t be painful and then you just do the same with the IV bag connect the tube to the IV and then stick the needle with the pain medicine push the medication in and then your all set’’

Blaise stared at him and said ‘’You lost me at butterfly needle’’

Harry laughed at his husband and said ‘’I’ll do it and then I’ll go to bed okay’’ Blaise nodded Harry said ‘’Try to take a nap I’ll wake you when I get back.’’

T-Dog looked up when Harry said ‘’T-Dog time to put that IV in’’ T-Dog nodded and Carl said ‘’Can I watch?’’ Harry grinned and said ‘’Sure little buddy’’ and rubbed his head and they went into the RV and T-Dog sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Harry pulled out his supplies and went to work T-Dog opened his mouth and Harry snickered and started to finish the song from earlier

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'

Funny when you're dead, how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Oh-oh, oh-oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

Harry finished his medical work by taping the needle down and he shook the IV bag and said ‘’Carl could you get me the syringe on the table in the kitchen area of the RV please.’’ Carl nodded and ran off and came back with the syringe Harry cleaned the port with an alcohol swab and put the needle into the port and pushed the pain medication threw. He nodded and said ‘’There we go it should be done in the morning rest get some food in you.’’

He patted T on the shoulder and T-Dog leaned back and sighed softly and Carl looked at the IV and said ‘’That’s cool’’

Harry smiled and said ‘’You’re a good little helper good job’’ Carl grinned and nodded happily. He yawned and said ‘’I’m going to go wake up my napping husband you get some sleep Carl alright’’ Carl nodded and Harry left the RV and went to her car and woke Blaise. Blaise yawned and tucked her in once she climbed in Harry kissed his lips softly and Blaise pulled back and kissed his stomach and then closed the trunk after grabbing his belt. Harry climbed under his cover’s and yawned and closed his eyes.

The next morning

Blaise looked at Harry dressed in hiking gear and he said ‘’Um Harry’’

Harry said ‘’What I’m coming along T-Dog’s fine I can help find her.’’ Blaise looked at him and Harry’s eyes stared at him and Blaise sighed and put up his hands and said ‘’Okay alright if I say no you will have a cow’’ Harry grinned and grabbed two bottles of water and some food to put in their packs. He walked over to Blaise and stood next to him they walked into the woods Blaise walked behind Harry Daryl was in the front.

Two hours later

Harry sighed softly sitting on the church steps he drank some of his water and opened a bag of crisps to eat he sighed softly they hadn’t found the little girl they had found a tent but that had a body of a man who killed himself then they had run to the sound of bells ringing in the distance they made it to the church and it turned out it was on a time and had three walkers inside. Shane walked over and squatted in front of him and said ‘’You okay Harry’’

Harry nodded and said ‘’Fine thanks for asking’’

Shane nodded and looked at her empty bottle of water and handed his bottle to her. Harry looked up at him in shock and Shane said ‘’Your pregnant you need it more’’

Harry whispered ‘’Thank you’’ he took the water and drank from the bottle Shane had given him. Blaise walked over from circling the church grounds.

Blaise looked at Harry and said ‘’You alright’’

Harry said ‘’I’m fine Blaise’’ he nodded and Shane said ‘’Alright you guys we are going to head out Rick and I will stay back search this area for another hour or two.’’

Carl said ‘’Can I stay I’m her friend.’’

Rick looked at Lori and Lori walked over and said ‘’You be careful okay’’

Carl said ‘’Okay’’

Lori said ‘’When did you start growing up’’ Rick walked over and tried to give Lori his gun and Lori said ‘’I’m not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed’’

Daryl said ‘’Here take mine I got a spare’’ he handed her a gun and Andrea huffed softly. Daryl’s group left heading back towards the highway while Rick Shane and Carl stayed at the church. 


	4. A Surgery

Chapter Four- A Surgery

Harry walked beside Blaise they were looking for the girl on the way back to the highway when a gunshot echoed threw the forest. Blaise raised his own gun and looked around the forest. Daryl said ‘’It’s somewhere in the forest it’s not close’’ they kept walking Harry drank from the bottle Shane had given him and kept going.

Blaise kept pace with Harry he looked tired Blaise said ‘’I’m going to take Harry back to the highway’’ he took off his pack and Glenn took the pack from him Harry looked at his back when Blaise squatted in front of him. Blaise said ‘’Come on you need rest’’ Harry climbed onto his back he didn’t fight Blaise on this. Daryl said ‘’We will be on our way in a bit’’ Blaise nodded and Harry took the pack from Glenn they walked away.

Harry said ‘’I’m sorry’’

Blaise said ‘’I married Harry Potter I knew what I was getting into when I asked you on our first date, I know you.’’ Harry mumbled ‘’I won’t do this again promise’’ Blaise rubbed the back of his thigh and kept going towards the highway.

Two hours later

Dale looked and saw Daryl Glenn Andrea and Carol coming over the guardrail Blaise was standing next to his car cleaning Harry’s sword. Dale said ‘’What happened out there?’’

Carol said ‘’Carl’s been shot’’

Dale said ‘’Shot what do you mean shot?’’

Glenn said ‘’Some woman on horse back came ridding up and toke Lori.’’ Dale looked at Daryl and said ‘’and you let her’’

Daryl growled ‘’Climb out of my ass old man she knew Lori’s name and Carl’s’’ Blaise looked at Harry and he was under the covers in the car with cooling charms on his pillow to cool him down a bit he had fell asleep after some food and more water. Blaise hated not knowing about something he needed to get in touch with Severus and Sirius Harry was getting tired way to quickly for his taste.

Lori said ‘’We need Harry she’s a doctor right’’

Hershel said ‘’Harry’’

Lori said ‘’She’s a member of the group she’s a doctor from England’’

Hershel looked at Maggie and Maggie nodded and she said ‘’I’ll go…’’

Rick said ‘’She can’t ride a horse she’s expecting’’

Maggie said ‘’I’ll take the car then’’ they told her where the RV broke down at and she grabbed her keys and went to her car.

Harry woke up to arguing outside the car he opened the trunk and yawned and said ‘’Blaise what’s going on?’’

Blaise looked at him and then Harry noticed the girl with short hair Daryl had his crossbow aimed at her. She looked at him and she said ‘’Lori said you were a doctor my dad is a veterinarian they don’t feel comfortable since he’s never performed surgery on a person only animal’s.’’

Harry looked at Blaise and Blaise said ‘’I’ll take her there she’s not leaving me.’’

The girl nodded and said ‘’My name’s Maggie Greene’’

Harry said ‘’Harry that’s my husband Blaise’’ Harry grabbed his medical bag and got in the front passenger’s side of the car. Blaise climbed into the driver’s seat Harry said ‘’I have to go help him I’m not doing this for Lori or Rick I’m doing it for Carl I’m going to do my job.’’ Blaise started the car and nodded and said ‘’Okay’’ they followed behind Maggie to her family farm.

Hershel looked at the young woman who walked in she didn’t look like a doctor she looked barely out of high school he looked at the man standing behind her they were young. She said ‘’Where’s Carl? Give me what your diagnosis is’’ she started walking.

Hershel followed after her and he said ‘’He was shot when a member of my people went out hunting the bullet passed through the deer and into the boy and broke up into pieces, I got one out the shallowest one.’’

He passed the fragment to her and she looked at it and nodded and she said ‘’He needs to be put under to get the rest out you don’t have the supplies’’

Hershel said ‘’Shane and Otis went out to get the supplies needed they went to the local high school that’s five miles away’’

Harry nodded she put her hair up in a bun and she went into the room where Carl Lori and Rick and put her bag down and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and added a little bit to her hands to clean them she pulled down the blanket and she made a soft noise and she said ‘’They need to hurry back soon there’s internal bleeding.’’

She grabbed the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. She then looked at Rick and said ‘’You’ve given how much blood’’

Rick said ‘’Three units’’

Harry frowned and said ‘’I can’t take anymore from you’’ she went to her pack and she pulled a vile of dark red liquid and she grabbed a dropper and grabbed a glass and she dropped two drops into the glass and poured half a cup of water into the glass and gave it to Rick and she said ‘’This will help recover any blood loss you have sustained it’s made from herbs drink it; it will taste horrible but it will work.’’

Rick took the glass and drank it in three gulps and she nodded and said ‘’His pulse should go up soon. As for Carl I can’t really do anything at this point for him but I can give him something for the pain I know he’s in Daryl gave me his brother’s pain killers and some antibiotics as well Hershel I need you to crush one half of each add water she handed him a syringe she said ‘’Fill it to five milligrams then leave the rest for later if you want you can fill two more syringes for later on and just put the caps back on the needles.’’ Hershel nodded and went to work Harry put her forehead to Carl’s and she mumbled ‘’He has a fever I’m going to give him ten milligrams of the antibiotic’’ Hershel nodded and gave the needle to Harry and she cleaned the port on the bag and stuck the needle inside. She just put the pain medication into a vein on the boy’s other arm. She looked at Carl she got the necessary tools out for the surgery and they waited for Shane to get back.

Blaise stood outside of the room where Harry was, he looked and saw Maggie a blonde girl who looked a bit like Luna Lovegood except the hair and her odd appearance he looked at the male in the room he was a bit younger than he and Harry. He looked and saw headlights Rick came from the room and said ‘’It’s Shane he’s back with the supplies.’’ Blaise nodded and Harry stayed in the room and Patricia left the room to follow after him Blaise heard her cry out when she didn’t see her husband with Shane.

Blaise went to the room and they had put Carl on a flat surface Harry was cleaning his face wiping the sweat off the boy’s forehead and she then put the rag on Carl’s forehead to cool him down more. Hershel ran into the room with the bags and he said ‘’Patricia’s not coming’’

Harry said ‘’We should be fine just us’’

Blaise walked over and whispered in his ear ‘’I’m going to the high school to clean out the medical supplies.’’

Harry said ‘’Be careful use my cloak it’s in my pack in the car.’’ Blaise nodded and kissed him softly Harry watched him leave the room and shut the door. She looked at Carl and said ‘’Now let’s get you better Carl.’’ She looked at Hershel and said ‘’Let’s get to work’’ Hershel nodded. Harry picked up the scalpel.

Blaise frowned at the overrun school he cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself and then got under the invisibility cloak as well and went to work walking around the walker’s and to the medical trailer he went inside and spent thirty minute’s clearing it out and putting everything into his expanded pack he would put everything away back at the farm. He looked at the now empty trailer and he closed his pack and put the pack on his back and fixed the cloak. He walked out of the truck and saw a group of walker’s eating something. He knew it had to be Otis he didn’t go over to check he kept walking and apparated back to the farm and took off the cloak and charm off himself and put his pack back into the car.

He heard a hoot and he looked and saw Athena. She was in the trees and he held out his arm and Athena landed on his arm and she nipped his finger’s and his ear and he said ‘’Hey beautiful do you have a letter for me or something.’’ Athena hooted and held out her leg and he saw a package he took it and said ‘’Do you want some water and food before you head back maybe take a day’’ Athena hooted and Blaise said ‘’Okay just food and water got it I wouldn’t want to stay out here either’’ she hooted softly and nipped his nose.

He went into the house and Harry’s eyes widened and Athena hooted and flew to him and she nipped his ear and Harry said ‘’Athena what are you doing here’’

Blaise said ‘’She brought a letter from Draco and the others.’’ Everyone in the house looked at the owl and Beth said ‘’You send letter’s with owl’s’’

Blaise said ‘’We went to a school in the middle of Scotland no phones or TV or anything like that so we had special owls to get in touch with our parent’s family and friends. This is Athena she’s my best friend’s owl she’s a little diva just like her owner.’’ Athena looked at them and she put her head into her wing Blaise said ‘’Oh bread and water could you give me some she’s going to be on her way after we write back.’’ Beth hurried into the kitchen to get the item’s he asked for. Blaise opened the letter he had placed the package in the car so they could open it later.

Beth came back and Blaise was reading the letter with Harry on his lap Blaise said ‘’It seems like Draco and Astoria made it to your family manor with Scorpius’’ he kept reading and he said ‘’The twins are there with their wives and children too Remus and Teddy as well and Neville and Luna with their son too.’’

Harry nodded and said ‘’Are they okay?’’

Blaise said ‘’Your dads are fine too’’ Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of paper to reply to them and then gave the letter to Athena who was preening at Beth who was rubbing her chest with a finger and feeding her the bread. Athena held out her leg and Harry tied it to her leg and Athena finished her water and hooted and jumped onto Harry’s shoulder and then Blaise and Harry went outside and she flew off. Blaise said ‘’Let’s get some rest how is Carl’’

Harry hummed ‘’Fine Hershel will come and get me if anything happens, he’s stable’’

Blaise kissed him and they went to their car and Harry got undressed and Blaise said ‘’We will be able to set up our tent tomorrow no more sleeping on blankets.

Harry said ‘’I like sleeping on the blankets it’s nice and soft’’

Blaise said ‘’It would be nice to do it on a bed again.’’

Harry hit him on his shoulder and said ‘’That’s all you think about’’

Blaise hummed ‘’I do think of other things’’

Harry said ‘’Like what’’ raising his eyebrow. 

Blaise thought for a second and he said ‘’Your delicious cooking for one I think about new wards to make up and sex so that’s two others.’’ Harry laughed softly and they laid down and Blaise muttered ‘’Holding you too’’ Harry put his face into Blaise’s chest and Blaise wrapped his arms around him putting his face into Harry’s hair.

Harry said ‘’Did anything else come from Draco’’

Blaise said ‘’A package but we can open it in the morning you need rest.’’ Harry yawned and nodded and closed his eyes.


	5. A Mirror

Chapter Five- A Mirror 

Harry woke up and looked and Blaise was outside setting up their tent he climbed out of the trunk after getting dressed in a new outfit. He grabbed the package and walked over to his husband and Blaise said ‘’You get enough sleep.’’

Harry nodded and said ‘’I’m fully rested did you get the tent ready’’

Blaise nodded and Harry walked into the tent and Blaise said ‘’The muggles will think it’s a regular tent.’’ Harry looked around at the two-bedroom with two bathrooms magical tent it had a living room area and a kitchen area with a cozy fireplace and bookshelf with books already inside. Blaise led him to their bedroom and he looked at the large bedroom with a canopy bed and two bedside dressers the color scheme was sliver and red. Harry said ‘’I love it Blaise’’ Blaise said ‘’I’m glad you like it shall we break in the bed’’ Harry hummed and walked into the room all the way and grabbed Blaise’s hand and dragged him to their bed.

An hour later

Harry looked up at his husband and he was staring down at him with his finger’s running through his hair and Blaise said ‘’You haven’t eaten I’ll get you something you open that package from Draco.’’

Harry nodded he picked up the package and opened it and looked at the mirror inside he said ‘’Sirius’’

The mirror shimmered like water and Sirius’s face popped up and he said ‘’Harry!’’

Harry grinned rushed out of the room and Blaise was pouring him a glass of milk and Harry said ‘’They sent a mirror’’

Harry sat at the eat in kitchen table and Sirius said ‘’I made two more since the other one’s broke, I had to dig through our old school stuff but I finally found how James and I made them in school.’’

He looked at Harry and said ‘’You okay’’

Harry said ‘’I’m fine Daddy’’

Severus’s face popped up and said ‘’Run a scan show me the results.’’

Harry said ‘’Hello Papa to you too’’

Severus said ‘’Hello Harry’’ and he smirked Harry ran the scan and the paper popped up and Blaise held it up for his father-in-law to see. Severus’s eyes went to the paper and he mumbled ‘’Your magic is a little low but that’s because men aren’t supposed to have children so your magic is being directed to the baby.’’ He hummed and said ‘’That could effect your energy too I’ll make you some Invigoration Draught it helps improve your energy it won’t be for a bit when Athena get’s back I’ll see if the twin’s can come up with something easier so we won’t have to keep using Athena.’’

Blaise said ‘’He’s been having really bad morning sickness and Nausea Potion’s aren’t helping the muggle medication seems to work that a doctor gave him.’’

Severus said ‘’Eating not full meals but little things throughout the day and drinking will help with morning sickness it worked with your mother Harry.’’ Harry nodded and Severus said ‘’I’ll also send the books Sirius found on Male Pregnancies in the Black Family Library there were three altogether.’’ He looked at Blaise and said ‘’Your getting rest correct’’

Blaise said ‘’Yes sir we joined a muggle group so I’m getting more sleep than I did with just Harry and I.’’

Severus nodded and Sirius said ‘’Let me see our son too’’ Sirius took the mirror and grinned at Harry and said ‘’So let me see your stomach.’’

Harry said ‘’I’m not even showing yet daddy’’

Sirius did puppy eyes Harry sighed and lowered the mirror to his stomach and lifted his shirt and Sirius said ‘’Your right you can’t see anything yet well you do have great boobs’’ Harry yelped and let his shirt fall and frowned at Sirius.

Sirius said ‘’What’’

Severus said ‘’That’s enough’’ and took the mirror and he said ‘’Call whenever you need to.’’

Sirius said ‘’I love you puppy take care of my pup Blaise’’

Harry said ‘’Love you guys too’’ Severus nodded and the mirror disconnected. Harry started eating the food in front of him. He was going to have to go see Carl in a bit to see if he was okay and change his bandages too. He finished his food and he looked and Blaise was stepping out of their tent Harry went and got dressed and stepped outside as well. He looked around and then headed towards the Greene family home.

Blaise couldn’t believe what was happening right in front of his eyes. They were lowering a member of their own group into a well with a Inferi inside. He could hear it growling from where he stood. He ran over and said ‘’What in the hell are you people doing?’’

Shane said ‘’We are getting a walker out of the well so we can use the water inside.’’

Blaise said ‘’The waters already contaminated what the hell is wrong with you people I’m not a doctor and I know that.’’ He ran over to the well and looked at Glenn dangling he growled ‘’Pull him back up now!’’ Blaise grabbed the rope and started pulling Glenn back up and the others did the same Blaise looked Glenn over and he said ‘’Do you know what happens to a dead body in water they become soft so do any of you know how long it’s been there no that thing looks like it’s been in there since the begging of this plague morons.’’ He looked at Glenn and said ‘’You’re the bigger moron for letting them put you on a flimsy rope with an injured man doing most of the work’’ He sneered at them and threw a dagger at the Inferi’s head and it hit it with a thud and he walked away. He was contemplating just leaving how could a group be so stupid.

He shook his head he growled and went back into his tent and Harry wasn’t there he stepped out of the tent and went to the Greene family home and he went into the house and went to Carl’s room and Harry was checking the boy’s temperature Carl was awake he hummed ‘’You don’t have a fever that’s good.’’

He moved the bandage and then put a clean one on Carl said ‘’When can I go outside?’’

Harry smiled at him and said ‘’I think we can get you outside in two days but you have to be careful’’

Carl groaned ‘’Two whole days’’

Blaise snickered and said ‘’We will get you something to do while your under-house arrest maybe Harry will show you her drawings she did of our school.’’

Carl looked at her and Harry said ‘’Alright I will show them too you but you have to stay in bed and be careful tell me if anything hurts okay’’

Carl said ‘’Yes mam’’

Harry rubbed his head and said ‘’Let’s see if I can get you some Ice Tea I saw some in the kitchen it looked really good’’ she walked out of the room. Maggie and Beth looked up when Harry walked into the kitchen she said ‘’I was wondering if Carl and I could have a glass of tea.’’

Beth hurried and grabbed two glasses Maggie said ‘’Of course you can have some.’’

Beth handed her the glasses and Harry said ‘’Thank you’’ and walked out of the kitchen and Blaise was showing Carl the knives on his belt.

Carl said ‘’Thank you’’ Blaise pulled him up by the underarms gently so he could sit up he tucked the blankets around him and Harry handed him the glass of tea and drank from the glass. Blaise watched the group outside the house he looked and saw Harry reading medical books in the chair of the room. He leaned against the wall of the room and Carl had a comic book in his hands Harry must have pulled it out when he had pulled out the medical books.

He smirked and Harry looked at him and said ‘’What?’’

Blaise said ‘’Nothing’’ Harry went back to reading. 


End file.
